From Samurai To Demon
by Bloody Freak
Summary: A warrior, Kerion, becomes a demon against her will, all because of Naraku. Now, she is trying to find someway to go back to her human self. Surprisingly enough, Sesshoumaru is helping her.


Kerion sat in pure darkness. Nothing moved. Her senses keen, she listened for her enemy. Her hand on the sheath of her samurai sword. Three's blocked out all light. She had to rely on her hearing now.

Suddenly, there was a swift movement and Kerion whipped around.

Inuyasha and the gang were following a path out of the open, that led into a forest, to the next village. They were talking about Naraku.

"When I see Naraku again, I'm gonna-"

Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha stopped.

He sniffed the air and stared at the entrance to the forest.

"What is it," Kagome asked.

" Human blood," he answered. " There's only one though."

Then, they saw someone walking through the shadows, towards them.

It was a young girl, about eighteen.

She stepped into the sunlight. She wore a black kimono and black samurai pants. She also wore black socks with sandals.

_She doesn't look hurt,_ Inuyasha thought. _But, she wreaks of blood._

They watched her walk by them.

Miroku noticed blood running down her cheek, from her eye.

Then, Inuyasha noticed a path of blood behind her. He looked and saw blood dripping from her fingertips.

Then, he noticed her right shoulder looked damp.

" She's wounded," he mumbled to Kagome.

Kagome noticed the blood.

" Should we help her?"  
Everyone stared at her.

"No, if she wanted help, she would ask for it," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome scowled and said, " That's not the reason you won't help. It's because you don't want to delay us further in finding Naraku."

Inuyasha's eyes got wide and he said, " Nuh uh. I just figured we shouldn't interfere with her business."

" Right," Kagome said, still scowling. " Sometimes it's best to interfere in someone's business."

" I agree," Miroku said. " I think we should help her."

Sango asked, "Why? So you can hit on her?"

Miroku blushed and said, " I would never hit on a wounded girl."

Everyone scowled at him.

"Alright," Shippo said. " Let's go help her!"  
They looked and she was gone.

"Where'd she go," Sango asked.

Suddenly, they saw a cat demon fly from nearby, across the path.

It jumped to its feet and growled.

Everyone looked to see what it was growling it and saw the girl standing there.

The cat took off running towards the girl.

It leapt at her.

Quickly, she punched it with her left hand.

Then, she unsheathed her sword and slashed it across the neck.

It fell over, dead, blood running from its wound.

She walked up to it and kicked it off the path.

Then, she continued to walk.

"She doesn't need help," Inuyasha said, turning to walk to walk away.

Kagome grabbed one of his dog ears and said, " Come on."

Then, she let go and ran towards the girl.

" Hey! Wait," Kagome yelled.

The girl stopped and turned. " Yeah," she said.

Kagome stopped and asked, " Are you ok? You left a trail of blood."

The girl answered, " I'll survive."

"Is there anything we can do," Kagome asked. " You've lost a lot of blood."

The girl answered, " I'll be fine."

She turned and went to walk away. Kagome reached up and accidentally grabbed the girls wounded shoulder.

The girl winced and hit Kagome's hand away. She whipped around and grabbed her now horribly bleeding shoulder.

Even more blood ran from her fingertips.

The girl clenched her teeth together and glared at Kagome.

Kagome realized what she had done and looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood.

She looked back at the girl and said, " You need help, now."

"I'm fine," she said, through clenched teeth. " Leave me alone."

"Let us help you before you bleed to death," Kagome said.

" No, I'm alright!"  
" No, you're definitely not!"  
They glared at each other.

"Kagome, if she doesn't want help, then let's leave her alone," Inuyasha said.

He and the others had walked up behind Kagome.

The girl turned and walked away.

The group walked in the opposite direction.

Kerion waited till they were in the forest before, dropping on her knees from the pain. She grasped her shoulder wound tightly. Blood ran over her hand and down her arm.

_Their after Naraku too,_ she thought. _Why would they be after him?  
_Then, she heard someone walk up beside her.

Kerion looked over. There stood a tall man with long white hair and golden eyes. He had a fluffy thing on his left shoulder and spikey armor on his right shoulder. He wore a white kimono with red markings on it, with white kendo pants and shoes. He had a purple moon on his forehead and two markings on either side of his face.

Beside him was a little black haired girl wearing a red kimono and, a toad-like creature wearing a brown monk uniform and a hat. He had a staff with two carved, wooden heads at the top.

_He's a demon_, Kerion thought, narrowing her eyes.

Slowly, she got to her feet, still grasping her wound.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the little girl said, " she's hurt."

She ran over to Kerion.

Kerion kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru.

"Can we help her?"

"Master," the little toad-like thing said, " you're not going to help another mortal, are you?"

"She's not just a mortal," Sesshoumaru said. " She's a warrior."

He walked towards her.

Keiron watched him.

When he was right in front of her, he unsheathed Tensaiga.

Kerion gasped and took a step back. Quickly, he slashed across her shoulder wound.

Kerion's eyes got wide.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword.

Her wound began to glow pink.

Then, it stopped and Kerion looked at it. No more pain. No more bleeding. Not even a scratch.

Kerion looked at Sesshoumaru in disbelief.

_How did he…_

" You fought Naraku," he said.

Kerion nodded.

" Which way is he?"  
Kerion pointed. " He was in the forest."

Sesshoumaru turned and walked towards the forest.

" Wait," Kerion said.

Sesshoumaru stopped. "Thank you," Kerion said.

He nodded and kept walking. The girl and toad followed him.

Kerion took off in the opposite direction.

_Why did he help me,_ she thought._ Demons don't help humans…How the hell did he know I had fought Naraku?!_

Inuyasha and the gang got to the village just outside the forest and said, " We'll get supplies here."

"Alright," Kagome said.

They got some more food and herbs.

Then, they were off. " I wonder how that girl's doing," Kagome said.

"I'm sure she's fine," Inuyasha said.  
Kagome looked down at the ground. " I'm not sure. When I touched her shoulder, I felt all the pain she was feeling. She was full of hate and pain."

"Well," Inuyasha said, " it's too late now."

Kerion was just about to enter a village when, she heard an explosion. She whipped around and smoke was pouring from a village on the nearby hill.

She took off through the forest, taking a short cut.

The gang looked up at the smoking hillside.

They took off.

Sesshoumaru said, " Stay here."

He took off through the woods, towards the burning village.

Inuyasha and the others were first to arrive.

The whole village was on fire. The villagers were screaming and running around.

" Who did this," Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly, roots shot up around them, forming a cage.

" Naraku," Miroku said.

A dark figure appeared in front of them.

"Why the hell have you burned this village," Inuyasha yelled.

"Simply to attract someone's attention," he answered. "She'll be here shortly."

Then, in a flash, he was gone. There was an explosion where he had been standing.

The smoke slowly cleared, revealing Sesshoumaru. Goshinki in his hand, glaring up at Naraku, who had jumped up onto the roof of a burning hut.

_What's Sesshoumaru doing here,_ Sango thought.

Inuyasha slashed one of the roots. Quickly, another one shot up, replacing it.

"Damn it," he said.

Sesshoumaru jumped up on the roof.

He slashed at Naraku.

Naraku dodged and shot roots at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru slashed them away and ran towards Naraku.

Suddenly, a root wrapped around Sesshoumaru's hand.

It jerked his hand back, causing him to drop Goshinki.

Then, blood was splattered all over the place.

Sesshoumaru slammed into the ground, in front of the others.

_He defeated Sesshoumaru in one attack,_ Inuyasha thought.

Sesshoumaru slowly got on his knees.

Naraku jumped down a few feet away.

" Naraku!"

Everyone looked over and saw Kerion standing there.

Her eyes were red with hatred. " Ah…You're finally here. I've had something I've wanted to show you," Naraku said.

"Oh yeah," Kerion said. " Well, there's something I've wanted to show you too…My blade!"

She unsheathed her sword and ran towards him.

He smirked.

Roots shot out of the ground around her and towards her.

Kerion slashed them out of the way and sped up.

When she was right in front of him, she slashed at him.

Her blade was just about to strike when, it was stopped by a root.

Then, it was ripped from her hand.

Kerion's eyes got wide and she gasped.

Then, roots wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

She struggled to get loose.

"Do you know what this is," Naraku asked.

Kerion looked at it and gasped. " Arinai's Heart," she said. 

" Exactly. Anyone who touches it becomes a demon," he said.

Kerion's heart was racing.

He put it in front of her face. Kerion jumped.

She was almost shaking out of fear.

It flashed with power.

" I thought…maybe…since you despise demons so much, you should become one," he said.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and the other's watched helplessly.

Naraku placed the gem in Kerion's hand and forced it closed.

It began to glow.

Kerion could feel her body beginning to change.

She screamed in pain as she began to morph. She grew claws and fangs. The tips of her ears pointed.

Kerion closed her eyes tightly.

Her hand containing the gem, started dripping with blood.

Her muscles got slightly bigger.

Her long black hair got blood, red streaks in it.

Black markings appeared on the sides of her face, around her wrists and her neck.

A yellow glow outlined her body.

Then, she stopped screaming and the glow disappeared.

She hung limp, breathing hard. Her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes.

Then, the crystal dropped from hand. Blood dripped from her hand as well.

Naraku smiled with satisfaction.

Then, her breathing slowed and her eyes shot open.

They were cat-like and silver.

" I…will…make you…BURN IN HELL," she yelled.

Kerion ripped herself free from the roots and slashed at him. He jumped out of the way.

" How does it feet to be a demon," he asked.

Kerion clenched her teeth together and answered, " Feels like Hell."

"Well, you're just starting out. You'll get use to it," he answered.

" I don't want to get use to it! Change me back," she yelled.

Naraku laughed. " We'll meet again, when you've learned to control your powers," he said.

They, he disappeared.

Kerion quickly grabbed her sword and ran out of the village.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet and ran after her.

Inuyasha hacked the roots out of the way and they ran out of the village.

Kerion sensed someone following her.

She stopped at the edge of an opening and whipped around.

Sesshoumaru ran into the open.

" You," she said. " What do you want?"  
" To help you control your powers," Sesshoumaru answered.

" I can do it myself," Kerion said.

Sesshoumaru said, " You can do it faster with help."

Kerion didn't say anything. " Fine," she said.

She walked up to him. They took off into the forest.

They met up with the little girl and the toad.

"Master," the toad said. " Why are you helping this mortal woman?"

"If you would use your eyes, Jakken," Sesshoumaru said, " you could see that she is a demon."

Jakken then noticed her fangs and claws.

"Oh," he said.

" Hi," the little girl said. " I'm Rin."

She held her hand out. Kerion shook it and said, " I'm Kerion."

" We'll start at dawn," Sesshoumaru said.

Kerion nodded.

He walked over and saw against a tree.

Kerion jumped up onto a tree branch and laid on her back. She put her hands behind her head and stared at the sky, through the leaves.

Kerion awoke to a slash of claws. Then, the branch she had been laying on, gave way and she fell.

Kerion landed hard, breaking the branch. She rubbed her back and stood up. " Come on."

She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru was standing there.

Then, she got to her feet and followed him.

They stepped into a large opening and Sesshoumaru walked to the opposite side. " First, we'll train your senses," he said.

Kerion nodded.

Inuyasha had sensed something nearby. He jumped up and jumped to the top of a tree.

He saw energy fly from an opening in the forest that was about two miles away. " What is that," he asked.

He jumped back down.

Days went by and Kerion got stronger and mastered her powers.

Inuyasha and the others got closer and closer to finding Naraku and the jewel shards.

"Now," Sesshoumaru said, " let's test your skills on someone. How about my brother, Inuyasha and his friends?"

Kerion answered, " Fine."

"You'll attack tonight," he said.

Kerion nodded.

"Can we watch the fight this time," Rin asked.

" Very well," Sesshoumaru said.

It was just about night. Kerion put Jakken on her back and Sesshoumaru put Rin on his back.

They took off towards Inuyasha.

Kerion's heart was racing.

Inuyasha leaned against a tree, Sango laid a mat on the ground and laid on it, with her hands behind her head, Miroku sat on a nearby rock and Kagome laid out a sleeping bag. Kilala laid beside Sango. Shippo sat beside Kagome. A fire flared in the middle of them.

" I still can't believe Naraku turned that girl into a demon," Kagome said.

" I know," Inuyasha said. " That was like a week ago! Get over it!"

Kerion and Sesshoumaru stopped in nearby bushes. Jakken and Rin jumped off their backs.

"Alright," Sesshoumaru said. " Don't kill them. Make them whish they were dead."

Kerion's eyes turned completely red and she said, " Got it."

The fire suddenly went out. Inuyasha smelled something.

It was pitch black all around them.

Everyone jumped to their feet. "What is it," Sango asked.

Kilala growled and transformed.

" A demon," Inuyasha answered. " She's close."

_She, _Kagome thought bewilderedly.

"Devil's Fire," Kerion yelled.

Red and black flames shot up around the grab, revealing Kerion standing behind Miroku.

Miroku whipped around and took a couple steps back.

"You're that woman," Kagome yelled.

"What are you doing here," Inuyasha asked.

Kerion took a step towards them and answered, " I'm here to destroy you."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kilala and Sango got ready for battle.

Kagome quickly grabbed her bow and arrows.

"You're gonna have to try real hard to do that," Inuyasha yelled.

Kerion smirked and said, " On the contrary, I won't have to try at all."


End file.
